the_immortals_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Aneandor
Aneandor was originally born Shmuel of Judah on 17 Tevet 2695 (19 December 1067 B.C.E.) in the city of Hebron in Judah. After becoming an Immortal and parting ways with the other Immortals after their Second Negev Exile, Aneandor fled to Greece, where he then travelled even further--in order to escape the ever encroaching Order of Solomon--to the Greek colonies in "Magna Graecia" specifically in Sicily. Aneandor travelled around the Greek colonies in the Italian peninsula until finally leaving them entirely to live with the Estruscans in Etruria. Eventually, Aneandor would see to the rise of Romulus and Remus, the Founding of Rome, and the subsequent rise of the Roman Kingdom, Republic and Empire. Aneandor continued to remain in control of the Roman Empire even after it's division in 285, maintaining 90% control over the Western Empire, and 10% control over the Eastern Empire (until 480 C.E.). After spending almost 3 centuries in exile in his castle, Aneandor returned to the world and seized control of the Papacy, and created the Papal States, and would continue to advise Popes until 1861. Aneandor also helped lead the Reconquista of the Iberian Peninsula by the Catholic kings, which allowed him to bring about the rise of Portugal as a Kingdom of the peninsula, and eventually as an Empire which he would have control of even until today as a modern nation-state. Aneandor has also participated in the English Civil War at the request of Id'laron, and then took control of the Kingdom of England after the fall of the Commonwealth under Cromwell. Aneandor gave rise to England as a world power, and created the British Empire, and British North America, defeating Caran and France in the Seven Years War. Even maintaining control of the colonies after the losses sustained during the Revolutionary Wars. During the 19th-century, Aneandor managed to remain in control of the Empire of Brazil after its seperation from Portugal (which he too controlled), as well as taking control of the newly founded Dominion of Canada in 1867, and later of the Dominion of Newfoundland in 1907. Aneandor participated in both World War I and World War II, fighting for the Entente and Allies respectively. After World War II, Aneandor's countries remained mostly free to make their own choices, although still respected his input as their true leader. During this time, Aneandor supported the U.S.S.R. during the Cold War until the fall of the Berlin Wall and the Communist states in 1991, afterwhich Aneandor returned to his countries and began to make more pertenant and important executive decisions once again. Aneandor also played an imporatntly pivotal role in the foundation of the State of Israel, and it's defence during the 1948, 1967, and 1973 wars. It was because of Aneandor's support that Israel has managed to defend itself, and stop it's Arab neighbours from destroying it. To this day Aneandor is attempting to crush the State of Palestine and restore Israel to it's former glory, ending the conflict in the Middle East permanently. History Pre-Creation (1067 B.C.E. to 1050 B.C.E.) Prior to becoming an Immortal, Aneandor was born Shmuel in the year 1067 B.C.E., to Sarai and Daveed, in the Tribe of Judah. As a child, Shmuel was quite content with his life as a farmer's son. He was in charge of taking care of the animals, and making sure that crops were planted, tended to and eventually harvested. Apart from his daily chores as a farmer, Shmuel loved spending time with his older brother Avraham, who was four years his senior. The two of them would always get into trouble together, be it by annoying the High Priests at the temple, or by flirting with the girls at the market when they were supposed to be trading the harvest for goods. As children the boys were inseperable. However, Shmuel's life changed when he was 14. On the way to the market in Beersheba, Shmuel and Avraham's parents were attacked by a band of brigands. After the brigands raided the caravan for all of the valuables and the grain, they slaid Sarai and Daveed, leaving Avraham alone to care for his younger brother. The boys continued on with their daily lives for the next few years, farming and selling the crops for harvest, until the year 1050 B.C.E. The elders of the temples had heard word of a forthcoming Philistine invasion, and began to elect Judges to leader the gathered tribes into battle. However, the elders knew that the tribes alone would not be enough, in order to defeat the Philistines they would need the power of God. Desperate for a solution, the elders travelled to each of the Tribes of Israel, and asked for volunteers to be part of a special group of soldiers that would help defend their homeland from the invaders. When the elders came to Hebron, Shmuel eagerly agreed, and became the Champion of Judah. Creation (1050 B.C.E.) A few weeks after being chosen as the Champion of his tribe, a caravan of Judah's soldiers were sent to his home to fetch him. Aboard the caravan, Shmuel met the other Immortals (then still human), and quickly bonded with each of them. Intially, the caravan was headed for Beersheba, was was rerouted to Bethlehem due to "preparations needing to be made." The soldiers of Judah kept Shmuel and the others under close watch and indoors at all times while they were in Bethlehem. During this time, Shmuel came to fall in love with one of the other tributaries, Tzefirah. After a week in Bethlehem, the tributaries were finally taken to Beersheba to begint their "training", however they soon found out what was to become of them at the city temple. They were told that in order to defeat the Philistines, the Israelites would need to harness the power of God. They believed if they could use an ancient form of arcane arts, they would be able to unlock an ancient blood seal placed on humans during their creation. The High Priests explained that if this blood seal was broken, they would be able to unlock the "God within man." They would use this power--that would be given to the future Immortals--to defeat the Philistines, and keep Israel safe. Ready to risk everything, Shmuel easily agreed, and vowed to do whatever it took to defeat the Philistines, a decision would wonder whether or not he should have made when he realized what the ritual involved. First Negev Exile (1050 B.C.E. to 1010 B.C.E.) Return to Society/Life in Jerusalem/Family (1010 B.C.E. to 970 B.C.E.) Second Negev Exile (970 B.C.E. to 931 B.C.E.) Migration to Sicily/Migration North/Life with the Etruscans (931 B.C.E. to 753 B.C.E.) The Founding of Rome/Roman Kingdom (753 B.C.E. to 509 B.C.E.) Roman Republic/Assassination of Caesar (509 B.C.E. to 27 B.C.E.) Roman Empire (27 B.C.E. to 285 C.E.) Western Roman Empire (285 C.E. to 480 C.E.) Controlling The Papacy/The Papal States (754 C.E. to 1861 C.E.) Reconquista/Portugal/Portuguese Empire (1139 C.E. to 1999 C.E.) English Civil War (1642 C.E. to 1651 C.E.) British Empire (1660 C.E. to 1997 C.E.) British America/Seven Years War/American Revolution (1660 C.E. to 1783 C.E.) British North America (1783 C.E. to 1907 C.E.) Empire of Brazil (1822 C.E. to 1889 C.E.) Dominion of Canada (1867 C.E. to Present) Dominion of Newfoundland (1907 C.E. to 1949 C.E.) World War I (1914 C.E. to 1918 C.E.) World War II (1939 C.E. to 1945 C.E.) Cold War (1946 C.E. to 1991 C.E.) Republic of Italy (1946 C.E. to Present) State of Israel (1948 C.E. to Present) United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland (1997 C.E. to Present) Republic of Portugal (2002 C.E. to Present) Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Relationships with the Immortals Aneandor and Lach Aneandor and Aeletai Aneandor and Naelli Aneandor and Inaeza Aneandor and Traelai Aneandor and Illara Aneandor and Id'laron Aneandor Vilyos Aneandor and Elidona Aneandor and Aretë Relationships with the Order of Solomon Aneandor and Avraham Aneandor and David Aneandor and Joshua Aneandor and Noah Aneandor and Deborah Aneandor and Sarai Aneandor and Saul Aneandor and Rebekah Category:Immortals